Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Justice For All!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All!

* * *

Episode 1: The Lost Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Ah, the infamous nightmare accompanied by Bach's _Toccata and Fugue_!" *4 wins*

"Also, moral dilemma-shadowing!" *ding*

(Phoenix wakes up in the defendant lobby) "Bach ringtone!" *ding*

(Wellington attacks Phoenix with a fire extinguisher) "Though this scene gives away the culprit, at least we don't see him committing the actual crime." *ding*

"Maggey Byrde." *ding*

"This game's _Court Begins_ theme is pretty sweet, especially the bells." *2 wins*

"The victim and the defendant were not only lovers, but also in the same line of work? That's kind of cool, but still sad." *ding*

(Payne's new smug animation) "Love this." *ding*

"Detective Gumshoe!" *3 wins*

(Phoenix: Why do I not remember getting a copy...?) "Because... amnesia. That's why." *ding*

"Court Record tutorial!" *ding*

(Gumshoe beginning his testimony) "Poor Gumshoe, having to testify against someone he's got a crush on, and one of his own officers, too! It's easy to feel for him here." *ding*

"Given that Phoenix has amnesia, this is a good excuse to give newbie players a cross-examination tutorial." *ding*

"Also, _Announce the Truth 2002_!" *3 wins*

( _Objection! 2002_ ) "Yep!" *ding*

(The debut of Payne's damage animation) *ding*

(Gumshoe: The date of the incident just happened to be the victim's birthday, sir.) "That's... definitely not a good... I can't even describe it." *no win*

"Pressing tutorial, sort of." *ding*

(The judge reminiscing about his youth and love life, and Phoenix's thoughts about it) "Hahahahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(The judge commends Phoenix for a job well done) "Compliments!" *ding*

(Judge: This court finds the defendant, Maggey Byrde... Payne: Objection!) "Yeah... no. Still have to face the real murderer." *ding*

(In the lobby) "I would like to see what a Maggey Kick looks like." *ding*

"Maya!" *ding*

(Maya gives Nick a list of names) "Motive-shadowing!" *ding*

"Like Winston said, this guy has a tendency to rub people the wrong way, and it certainly shows with his narcissistic personality; couldn't ask for a more fitting tutorial villain." *ding*

"Also, his talk about glasses despite not wearing a pair. Definitely gonna come in handy." *ding*

( _Pursuit ~ Questioned_ ) "Well, it kinda works." *ding*

"So, Nick has the _Steel Samurai_ theme as his ringtone, now? Was it Maya who did that? I bet it was Maya. Or maybe Ema? Either way, the _Steel Samurai_ theme is a win." *ding*

(Wellington's breakdown) "Comeuppance." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(In the lobby) "It's nice that the game gives sort of a backstory for a recurring character." *ding*

(Phoenix's memory comes back) *ding*

Total Win Score: 39

Award: **Burgers!** (And maybe noodles...)

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, again. Please read and review like always.**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All!

* * *

Episode 2: Reunion, and Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Dang! That wreck was pretty brutal!" *ding*

"Also, _Reminiscence ~ Scars Etched by Flame_. One of my personal favorites." *ding*

"Our first time meeting the victim of a case before their demise in said case." *ding*

"The ever-so precious Pearl Fey." *6 wins*

( _Turnabout Sisters 2002_ ) "Yep!" *ding*

(Maya: I'm not the same weak Maya you knew a year ago, Nick!) "That's a line from the trailer for those of you who don't know." *ding*

(Maya: Come on, Nick! There's no way I could take a crazed killer for a client.) "Final case-shadowing." *ding*

"Judging by this scene, it's clear that Maya is quite fond of her aunt, setting up the heartbreak she'll be going through at the end." *ding*

(Grey gives Phoenix a map of Fey Manor) "Helpfulness!" *ding*

"Morgan Fey." *ding*

"Lotta!" *ding*

(Phoenix: Wow. She shut Lotta up! Now THAT's impressive!) "Well said, Nick. Well said." *ding*

(Phoenix and Lotta kicking the Channeling Chamber door down) "Yep!" *ding*

("Possessed Maya") "I won't lie; this scene sent chills down my spine." *ding*

(Talking with Lotta) "A refresher on how the Kurain Channeling Technique works." *ding*

"The 'airheaded college student' that 'Ini' puts on display is nothing short of genius on her part." *ding*

(Phoenix: Now that I think about it... the first time I met her... It all started here in this detention center.) "Callback to 1-2!" *ding*

(Maya giving Phoenix her Magatama) "The first step to introducing Psyche-Locks!" *ding*

(About the prosecutor) "Some background on our rival, as usual." *ding*

(A Psyche-Lock appears over Ini) "Phoenix's reaction to seeing something like this mirrors what I thought seeing this for the first time." *ding*

(Back at the detention center) "Mia!" *3 wins*

"Pearl ran from Kurain Village and into the courthouse to show Maya her support? That's pretty awesome!" *ding*

"Also, supporting a family member through difficult times." *ding*

(The original _Pursuit_ theme) "Yep!" *5 wins*

"Franziska von Karma." *2 wins*

"The first rival to have have a unique gimmick: a whip and using the word 'fool' over and over again." *ding*

"Another unique aspect to this case: the option to plead self-defense." *ding*

(Lotta talks about wanting to be a celebrity photographer) "More final case-shadowing!" *ding*

(Franziska shows the court a photo of Phoenix meeting with "Maya.") "I'm not fond of how she gets away with this little trick, but this scene does an excellent job of how Franziska takes her father's teachings to heart." *ding*

"With the second photo showing that the killer's robe doesn't have a bullet hole in her sleeve and the Channeling Chamber key in hand, Phoenix finally turns the trial around and gets another day to investigate!" *ding*

(Pearl: What's a "tik-ket?") "Poor, poor Pearls..." *ding*

(Phoenix: All prosecutors are like that.) "I'll admit this sudden hatred of prosecutors comes out of nowhere... but then again he did battle against the likes of Manfred von Karma and his disciples." *ding*

(Pearl's Psyche-Lock segment) "The first of several times where Pearl's secrets turn out to be relevant to the case." *ding*

("Hotti" appears) "Ugh... this pervert..." *minus 3 wins*

"On the other hand, he at least provides some valuable information to Phoenix for his case in court... once our hero flashes his lawyer badge at him." *2 wins*

(About Ini needing facial reconstruction) "True identity-shadowing!" *ding*

(Lotta telling Phoenix about Morgan) "Some more background on Morgan, and giving us a motive." *ding*

"I like how Mia's Psyche-Lock segment is more about protecting her aunt at first, and then figuring out her role in the murder." *ding*

(Back in court) "So, we get one carefully planned testimony from Morgan and then it's 'Ini.' Yep, the real culprits are making their move." *ding*

(Phoenix reveals that "Ini" is really Mimi) "For this particular reveal, let's look at the scene of the crash. Notice the woman with long hair? Now let's look at the Court Record. Cool, isn't it? The answer was right there all along!" *ding*

(Franziska whipping Phoenix unconscious) "Yikes! What a tantrum!" *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"Also, there's the fact that Phoenix isn't in this shot due to his unconsciousness." *ding*

(Fey sisters' reunion) "Aww..." *5 wins*

"Also, hugging." *ding*

(Morgan's monologue) "This is not only scary as heck, but it also does a good job of making her a chekhov's gunman for 3-5." *ding*

Total Win Score: 59

Award: **Jaw-Droppingly Large Strawberry Desserts!** (And tea so bitter, you lose your tongue!)

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. What a case. Anyway, please read and review like always.**

 **The next one up is... yeah... THAT...**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All!

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it... the one case I have dreaded to "review" since I started doing this. Yes, one of the most hated cases among the** _ **Ace Attorney**_ **fandom, if not THE most hated.**

* * *

Episode 3: Turnabout Big Top

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Well, I gotta give this intro some credit. Certainly made my jaw drop, that's for sure." *ding*

(Pearl says she enjoyed the show) "Aww..." *ding*

(Pearl's new happy animation) "Double aww..." *ding*

"Max Galactica." *half-win*

(Max cries and talks like a hillbilly) "Breaking the haughty... albeit briefly." *ding*

"Investigating a case with Maya once again." *6 wins*

( _Reminiscence ~ The DL-6 Incident_ ) "It's been a long time since we've heard this masterpiece." *ding*

"The ladder vs. stepladder argument." *ding*

"Moe the clown." *minus a half-win*

"Moe's annoying laugh." *minus 3 wins*

(Phoenix's attempt at a joke and Maya and Moe's reactions) "Well, at least you tried, Nick." *ding*

"Ben and Trilo's comedy routine." *ding*

"No murder weapon yet? Not even a red herring? That kind of adds to the mystery." *ding*

(Trilo's damage sprite) "Exploding dummies!" *ding*

(Ben: PAIN!) *ding*

(Seconds later... "MORE PAIN!") *ding*

("Pain equals bad") "Hahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Having Franziska whip that dummy apart is a win in itself." *ding*

"So, the clown's real name is a Three Stooges reference. That's pretty cool." *ding*

(Moe's childlike rant) "Hahahahahahahahahahaha... Now that's funny!" *ding*

"Just as Moe reveals that he saw the 'killer' fly away from the scene, the judge could easily declare Max guilty and get it over with, but instead he does the right thing and gives our heroes another day." *ding*

(About the bust) "Murder weapon-shadowing." *ding*

(Franziska: Now. When did I ever bring up my papa's name in this, or any other conversation...?) "Point taken. She never really DID say anything about avenging her father's defeat." *ding*

"The DS version says that the reason for Edgeworth leaving the prosecutor's office was because he found out that he had been deceived by his mentor for 15 years, but the 3DS Trilogy edition fixed this by mentioning 1-5. So, win for the 3DS keeping things consistent for us." *ding*

("Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.") "Kind of mitigated by the fact there are two spinoff games featuring the character; however, he's really talking about the prosecutor he was under Manfred's influence." *ding*

"Acro." *half-win*

"Nice touch, having Acro's bird friends fly away before his Psyche-Locks show up." *ding*

(Phoenix vs. Money) "One of the best parts of this episode for sure, especially if Phoenix acts like a monkey!" *5 wins*

(About the accident involving Bat and Leon) "Motive-shadowing." *ding*

"Also, can't say I approve of the trick where Regina would put her head in the lion's mouth..." *minus a win*

(Back in court) "Acro is one of the most composed witnesses/killers in the series, and it certainly shows, unless he's angry or sad." *ding*

"The sound of cymbals crashing when the events are recapped by Phoenix is pretty fitting." *ding*

(Max: An entire dairy's worth of milk... For me!?) "Aww... That's kinda nice." *ding*

"Phoenix is presented with a choice: cross-examine Acro about his relation with the ringmaster or not. Either way, it's clear from this testimony that Acro's intended victim wasn't Russell at all." *ding*

(The judge sneezing because of the pepper) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Franziska objects... and cannot find the proper words) "Yep!" *ding*

"Acro may not be one of the most sympathetic culprits, considering he planned to kill a 16-year old girl, but it's nice to see someone feel genuine remorse for their actions and openly confess when caught." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Gumshoe speaking with Edgeworth) "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. It was Miles Edgeworth himself who orchestrated the surprise search that led us to the truth." *ding*

"Also, Edgeworth is alive!" *ding*

Total Win Score: 40.5

Award: **Ten of Maximillion Galactica's Hearts!** ("Fabulous!")

* * *

 **A/N: Oh... My... Goodness. I am FREE! AT LAST! From this case anyway. Please read and review like always.**

 **Now I can finally start Farewell, My Turnabout. Expect a huge, and I mean HUGE win bomb!**


	4. EGA Episode 4

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All!

* * *

Episode 4: Farewell, My Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"And here we begin one of the most dramatic cases in Ace Attorney history!" *5 wins*

"Also, this line-up of costumed heroes is pretty sweet." *ding*

(The Nickel Samurai appears) "The _Steel Samurai_ theme is back! And it's playing for a new hero!" *ding*

"Hey! WP!" *ding*

"Recalling the events of 1-3." *ding*

"Wendy Oldbag..." *minus a win*

"Shelly de Killer's theme is jazzy and chilling!" *3 wins*

( _Hotline of Fate_ ) *ding*

"This scene where Maya meets her kidnapper is just downright terrifying, especially since he's the one who did the actual killing in this case." *ding*

(Phoenix and Pearl wondering what to do) "This. Just this. The silence, the atmosphere, the mood. All of it." *ding*

(At the detention center) "Matt Engarde." *ding*

"Upon meeting this character, he's pretty self-centered but appears to be rather ditzy and harmless, setting up for the big reveal later on." *ding*

(Engarde: I didn't kill anyone, and that includes Juan Corrida, OK?) "Fooling the Magatama and us." *ding*

"Adrian Andrews." *3 wins*

(Talking with Powers about the Nickel Samurai and Jammin' Ninja.) "Totally optional, but hey! Learning about new action shows!" *ding*

("Article" talks about Adrian and Juan's meetings) "Ulterior motive-shadowing!" *ding*

"Edgeworth's back!" *3 wins*

( _Reminiscence ~ The Steel Samurai Ballad_ ) *2 wins*

"Maya is the first character ever to be played as instead of Phoenix, albeit briefly." *ding*

(Maya using de Killer's card to unlock the door) "Resourcefulness!" *ding*

(Edgeworth returns to the courtroom) "Yep!" *ding*

"Also, _Great Revival ~ Miles Edgeworth_." *3 wins*

(Oldbag takes the stand and takes off her helmet) "And there goes Edgeworth's composure." *ding*

(Phoenix: You're lying, dammit! And I can prove it!) *5 wins*

"This trial section is pretty harsh in hindsight playing it again, when we know all she did was plant evidence to frame Engarde." *ding*

(Phoenix: Adrian Andrews! I choose you!) " _Pokemon_ reference!" *ding*

(Phoenix: Wh-WHAT!? How is this possible!? I mean... Wasn't Ms. Andrews supposed to be the real murderer!?) "Not what Phoenix expected!" *ding*

(End of the first trial) "This entire scene has despair written all over it, and it really works. The empty court-save for the defense, prosecution and witness-and for the first time, we see Phoenix holding his head in utter failure. Really well done." *5 wins*

"Seeing Edgeworth lose it over recognizing de Killer's calling card is pretty shocking." *ding*

(Back at the office, Phoenix tries to reassure Pearl) "Comforting your friend." *ding*

(Maya: I get the feeling I'm not at that hotel anymore.) "This case has a lot of _Wizard of Oz_ references!" *ding*

(De Killer: ...People are not always who they appear to be.) "Foreshadowing!" *ding*

(Oldbag: You shall not pass!) " _Lord of the Rings_ reference!" *ding*

"As to why Phoenix doesn't seem to recognize "John Doe" as the same bellboy from the hotel the night of the murder, or his voice from the transceiver, it's probably because he really is 'singled-minded' while working, like Edgeworth said in the last game." *no win*

(The transceiver breaks into static) "Setting up the reveal once again." *ding*

(The bug sweeper mechanic) "Yep." *ding*

"The Psyche-Lock segment with Engarde is just about the most intense one in the series, and that is a win." *ding*

(Engarde's legendary hair flip and introducing his real self: "How do you do... Mister Lawyer? I'm Matt Engarde.") *50 wins*

"This sequence is just amazing... Engarde shows his true self, branding a glass of whiskey in your face, laughing at you, and gloating about how he ordered the hit on his rival and why he placed the camera in his room." *5 wins*

(Engarde: People are simply things to be used. Used and thrown away. Put on a sweet, innocent face, and people will swallow anything you feed them.) "The MO of several Ace Attorney villains in a nutshell, including the likes of Engarde, Dahlia Hawthorne, Kristoph Gavin, etc." *ding*

(Phoenix and Edgeworth kicking down the door to Engarde's secret room.) "Yep!" *ding*

(Replaying the nightmare) "And this time, it's much more serious." *ding*

(In court) "So, now the first time we are knowingly defending a guilty client, just to stall for time." *ding*

(Phoenix not backing down after the crowd goes against him) "Determination!" *ding*

"Cross-examining Shelly de Killer via two-way radio." *ding*

"Also, the two-way radio, which bears a strong resemblance to the hitman." *ding*

"Now, we see Phoenix at the height of his dilemma: should he throw his client behind bars and risk Maya's life, or should he let a murderer go free and let an innocent woman take his place? Truly one of the most heartrending scenes in gaming history." *ding*

(Phoenix: Matt Engarde is... whip crack Franziska: Objection!) "Franziska to the rescue!" *3 wins*

"Also, this epic shot of Franziska entering the courtroom!" *ding*

"Also also, the perfect moment to play her version of _Great Revival_!" *2 wins for this moment*

(Engarde sweating up a storm) "Ooh, the sweet taste of payback." *ding*

"And like Mia says, whether he's found guilty or not, Matt Engarde will receive his comeuppance." *ding*

(Engarde scratching his face plenty of times) "Yeowch!" *25 wins*

"Adrian smiling is a sight to behold." *ding*

(Edgeworth's speech on how defense lawyers and prosecuting attorneys exist to seek the truth) "Yep!" *ding*

(Maya enters the lobby) "Maya's back!" *ding*

(This image of Phoenix and the girls reuniting) "Aww..." *10 wins*

"And now, a fabulous dinner at the Gatewater Imperial Hotel." *ding*

(The end credits theme) "Yep!" *ding*

"Gumshoe's back on the force again!" *ding*

(Adrian telling us Franziska offered her consultation) "Does this mean Franziska's softening up now?" *ding*

(Post-credits sequence) "Miles and Franziska's conversation at the airport. Not much needs to be said." *ding*

"Seeing Franziska tear up really shows us a side of her that we've never seen before." *ding*

"Also, Maya's drawing of Phoenix on de Killer's calling card." *ding*

(The bad ending) "Normally, I'd give a win for the confetti, but..." *no win*

(Phoenix: The miracle never happen.) "Would also take away a win, but this became a meme." *ding*

Total Win Score: 172

Award: **A Whole New Outlook!**

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaand, that is it! I am finished with the original trilogy at last! Based on this, you can pretty much tell what my favorite part is. Anyway, please read and review like always, and thank you!**

 **Soon, it will be time to delve into the start of Apollo's career.**


End file.
